As set forth in the earlier patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,438,562 and 3,917,154 every person concerned with shipping transferring goods between shipping and receiving locations is concerned with their safe arrival in excellent condition at the lowest possible cost and convenience, when all factors are to be considered. The containers set forth in these patents, especially as improved and described in the latter patent, have met the requirements of persons who are so concerned. However, there have been requests from some of these persons for a container offering many of the same advantages, yet being made at a lower cost, to be used where the type of handling and/or the continued period of handling does not require all of the strength and wear resistant advantages of the other higher cost containers. To fulfill these requests these containers have been provided wherein the liner is manufactured from the original one piece planar structure from which the bottom with its sidewalls are likewise derived, and the liner remains with the bottom during the use and reuse of the container.